Chulavagga 10.22
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> Tenth Khandhaka >> 10.22 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) TENTH KHANDHAKA (ON THE DUTIES OF BHIKKHUNIS/NUNS) Chapter-22. 1. Now at that time a courtesan named Addhakasi had adopted the dhamma life under the Bhikkhunis, and she wanted to go to Savatthi to be received as full member of the Order (to receive the upasampada initiation) by the Lord Buddha himself. And men of abandoned life heard of it, and beset the road. And when Addhakasi, the courtesan, heard that they had done so, she sent a messenger to the Lord Buddha, saying: 'I want to receive the upasampada initiation: what course of action should I adopt?' Then the Lord Buddha, in that connection, addressed the Bhikkhus, after delivering a dhamma discourse, and said: 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to confer the upasampada initiation (upon Bhikkhunis) even by a messenger.' 2. They conferred it by (sending) a Bhikkhu(Monk) as the messenger. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'You are not, O Bhikkhus, to confer the upasampada initiation on a Bhikkhuni(Nun) by sending a Bhikkhu as messenger. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata.' They conferred it by sending a female student . . . . . a male novice . . . . . a female novice . . . . . an ignorant, incompetent Bhikkhuni, as the messenger. decision in each case. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to confer the upasampada initiation by sending a learned, competent Bhikkhuni, as a messenger.' 3. 'That Bhikkhuni messenger is to go before the Sangha, and arranging her robe over one shoulder, is to bow down before the Sangha, and sitting on her heels, to stretch forth her joined palms, and say "N. N., having been desirous of receiving the upasampada initiation with the lady, M. M. (as her proposer), has received it on the one hand from the Bhikkhuni-sangha, and has there been declared free (from the Disqualifications). But she is prevented by some danger or other from coming before the Sangha (to have her initiation confirmed). N. N. asks the Sangha for initiation, Let the Sangha raise her up (out of the worldly life) out of compassion upon her.' be said thrice. 'Then let a learned, competent Bhikkhu lay the motion before the Sangha. "Let the Sangha, venerable Sirs, hear me. N. N., having been desirous . . . . . of fact, as before. If it seem meet to the Sangha, let the Sangha confer the upasampada initiation upon N. N., M. M. being her proposer. That is the motion. '"Let the Sangha, venerable Sirs, hear me. N. N., . . . . of fact, as before. The Sangha by this confers the upasampada initiation upon N. N., M. M. being her proposer. Whosoever of the venerable ones approves of that, let him keep silence. Whosoever approves not of that, let him speak. And a second time I say the same thing. N. N., . . . . . (&c., down to) let him speak. And a third time I say the same thing. N. N., . . . . . (&c., down to) let him speak. '"The Sangha has by this conferred the upasampada initiation upon N. N., M. M. being her proposer. The Sangha approves of that. Therefore is it silent. Thus do I understand."' 'Then, further, let them (the Bhikkhus) measure the shadow, tell (the messenger that she may tell the newly-received Bhikkhuni) what season and what date it is, tell her what part of the day it is, tell her the whole formula; and tell the Bhikkhunis to teach her what are the three things allowed, and what are the eight things interdicted.'